overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Peroroncino
:"H-games are my life." ::- Peroroncino Peroroncino (ペロロンチーノ) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the 41 Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the younger brother of Bukubukuchagama and the creator of Shalltear Bloodfallen. Appearance Peroroncino is described as a birdman with a head, wings, and talons of a bird. Personality Peroroncino was known in his guild for his perversion and love of H-games. His personality is reflected in his creation, Shalltear, who was designed to have the most sexual fetishes out of all the NPCs in Nazarick. He was the type who enjoyed joking around and disliked damaging relations between companions. Background Chronology The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's silent shutdown at the end of the game, Momonga recalls all the good times the members of the Ainz Ooal Gown including Peroroncino in his lamentation of his fellow guildmates' departure a few minutes before him, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of its NPCs were transported to the New World. Later, when he meets the floor guardians in the 6th floor, he is surprised by how similar Shalltear and Aura relationship is to their creators, Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Sebas asked Shalltear about her relationship with Aura and why they seem to be on bad terms with each other. Shalltear simply replies that this is the way Peroroncino created her. When Shalltear is mind controlled and rebels, Ainz decided to take full responsibility and kill her by his own hands. He says that the most important fact in this battle is the strong bond between him and Peroroncino. Thanks to the vast information about Shalltear that Peroroncino gave to Momonga, he is able to trace a plan and defeat Shalltear. In the battle, he uses Peroroncino's main weapon, the Houyi Bowl. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Ainz decided to finally punish Shalltear for her rebellion. He decided to use her as a chair. Because Shalltear was painting and squirming when Ainz was sitting on her, he couldn't stop thinking that Peroroncino created a really perverted setting. The Two Leaders Arc Ainz reminiscences that in the past Peroroncino screamed at Suratan to make a Nazarick Academy together in the Guild's Headquarter. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. Touch Me argued with Ulbert that there are some people who need the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt while Ulbert argued that there are people who need to kill the Ice Dragon to fulfill their class-up requirements. Peroroncino suggested going for some erotic monsters like the Succubus, but he was reprimanded by Bukubukuchagama. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After meeting Pandora's Actor in the guest house, Ainz used the fly spell and then landed on the roof of the guest house. He recalls that he would be an easy target to someone like Peroroncino, who was a man who could easily attack from even two kilometers out. During the battle with the Martial Lord, Ainz gets angry because no one in the audience is cheering for him. He reminisces a phrase that Peroroncino frequently used ― if they actually cheered for him, his affection meter would probably have gone through the roof. Abilities and Powers Peroroncino specializes in ultra-long ranged attack, so he needs a large open area to show his true power. He could easily attack from even two kilometers out. His favorite tactic was concealing himself and then sniping his opponent albeit with a bow. Main Equipment * [[Houyi's Bow|'Houyi's Bow']]: A bow filled with the sun's power. Deals elemental damage, ignores shooting type attack resistance. * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Relationships Momonga Momonga is one of Peroroncino's closest friends in the guild. He and Momonga were part of the No Cash Item Alliance. Bukubukuchagama Bukubukuchagama is Peroroncino's older sister, whom he tends to argue and bicker with a lot. This has been passed down to their creations of Aura and Shalltear. Peroroncino had to genuflect before her because she has blackmail material on him from when he was twelve years old. Ulbert Alain Odle He and Ulbert were the first to come up with an idea of forming a No Cash Item Alliance with the idea that they could compensate for the weakness with skill. Touch Me He was jealous of Touch Me's explosion effect and his landing effect. Shalltear Bloodfallen Peroroncino likes to use Shalltear as one of the subjects of his desires for his perversion and love of H-games. Her character design hints at him having a lolita fetish. Suratan He and Peroroncino were planning to make Nazarick Academy in the Guild's Headquarter. Flatfoot They had a friendly relationship. Peroroncino thought that Flatfoot was into flat chests and even asked him if he liked men. Trivia * Peroroncino's name is a wordplay on "peperoncino", the Italian word for chili pepper, and "pero", which refers to licking. The latter is a reference to his personality. * Peroroncino is a fan of eroge, more commonly known as H-games. * Peroroncino was a power gamer, the type of people that sought power at any cost. * The name of his bow refers to the legendary archer who shot down nine out of ten suns in Chinese mythology. * Because his sister voice-acted for H-games, Peroroncino would often worry about her voice coming out of the characters in the games he bought and would get turned-off. * He was the first one to betray the ideals of the No Cash Item Alliance, because he wanted to put a character effect in his armor. * Peroroncino's Encyclopedia was given to Shalltear, about half of the detailed information inside the book was erased by Peroroncino himself, before he passed it to Momonga. Quotes * (To Momonga): "Buying equipment skins is like buying fap materials. Regardless of whether you'll use it or not, it's always better to have a copy stored somewhere." * (To Momonga): "That's why I had no choice but to install the effect into my avatar with a cash shop item! You should know, right? I don't like using cash items either. If I could stick it in my armor, I wouldn't need to do all that. It can't be helped. Man, I'm so envious of Touch-san's explosion effect and his landing effect. I wish I had those too." * (To Flatfoot): "Am I wrong? Don’t you like them flat? If that's the case, then men’s chests would be… are you a homo?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Snipers Category:Birdmen Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick